


When The Student Becomes The Teacher

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [5]
Category: Superntural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Multi, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester fan fic, Sibling Incest, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, dean fan fic, dean fan fiction, dean one shots, dean winchester fan fic, dean winchester fan fiction, dean winchester one shots, no wincest between brothers, sam fan fic, sam fan fiction, sam one shots, sam winchester fan fiction, sam winchester one shots, sister reader, sister wincest, sister winchester, spn fan fic, spn fan fiction, spn one shots, supernatural fan fic, supernatural fan fiction, supernatural one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: Based on this request: I was wondering if u could write one with SamxSis!ReaderxDean? Where they're teaching her how to touch herself and stuff happens.





	

You were seated in the middle of the latest motel bed next to Sam, your knees pulled up to your chest. His arm was trapped between your back and the headboard as he sorted through the case files in his lap. 

Despite the limited use of his arms, he didn’t mind having you lounged against his shoulder with his arm around your waist. 

You stared off into space, thinking about God knows what. You always seemed to be lost in thought. 

“Alright, enough,” Dean growled as he stood from the table by the window and approached the bed. “What’s with you?”

He plonked down on the edge of the bed closest to you, bringing one of his knees up so he could face you completely.

You frowned and lifted your head from Sam’s shoulder. “What?”

“You heard me. You’ve been moody all week.”

“Leave her alone, Dean,” Sam said with a frown as he tucked his arm more securely around your waist. 

Dean looked ready to argue with his brother but surprised you both by taking a deep breath, shaking his head and looking back down at you. 

“Look, sweetheart, I’m not … I’m not trying to be a dick. You’re my baby sister is all, I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Your face heated up into a blush as his eyes went soft. 

Because he was right, there was something wrong, but it wasn’t something you were meant to talk to your brothers about. 

“It … It’s okay, Dean. I’m fine.”

You felt Sam tense and knew that he’d picked up on something in your voice. 

He pulled his arm from behind you and shifted until he could look down at you properly. The case files were pushed to the ground, forgotten. 

“Okay. I’m with Dean, now. Something’s up,” he said.

You sighed and let your legs straighten out. “Seriously, guys. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Dean growled. 

You gave him a small smile. Most people didn’t like his mean streak but you found it endearing. Mostly because he was never actually mean to you – not even when you were kids – and when he did get angry at you, it was because he was worried. 

It had always annoyed Sam that Dean had given you special treatment but as Sam got older, he found himself doing the same thing. 

It wasn’t until after Stanford that he truly understood why Dean had treated you like that all those years. Why John had sent you away. Why you’d all secretly been relieved when he’d died and it was just the three of you. 

“I … I can’t tell you guys,” you said as you tugged at the bottom of the flannel you were wearing. 

It was Dean’s. You’d been sleeping in his shirts ever since you were little. Eventually, it progressed to you wearing them about the motel rooms when you weren’t out and about. 

And then you stopped wearing shorts underneath them. It was right around then that Dean’s possessiveness peaked and you’d had to stop sleeping and flirting with other men lest he sent one of them to hospital. 

Which was the reason for your current problem.

Sam had always been far more calm and secretive about his jealousy. 

He gave you his infamous puppy dog eyes then and you knew you were done for. 

“Come on, Y/N.”

“Sweetheart, you can tell us anything,” Dean said. His voice was softer now that he could see you giving in.

You chewed on your bottom lip as you looked between the two of them. You didn’t realise you were rubbing your thighs together until Sam’s hand landed on one of them and your core instantly lit up. 

“Don’t,” you snapped as you yanked your leg away. 

Sam pulled his hand back and gave his brother a look of shock. Never had you pulled away from one of them like that. Even when you were angry at them, you always let them touch you. Always let them quench their darkest desires with the feel of your skin against theirs. 

The two of them shared a look and you knew, before Dean even gave you a hard look, what they were thinking.

“Who the hell touched you?” Dean growled. “I’ll fucking kill them. I promise.”

You pressed your lips together. “No one’s touched me, Dean. That’s the problem.”

Dean frowned. “What?”

You looked up at Sam. He caught on quicker than Dean did.

“Oh,” Sam said. He scratched the back of his neck and glanced at his brother.

“Am I missing something?” Dean growled. 

Sam chuffed and dropped his hand to your knee. You didn’t pull away this time. He knew now why you’d pulled away before and it hadn’t bothered him. 

“Yeah, actually,” Sam said. “I told you, Dean. I told you, you’re too possessive of her.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean said.

“You scare everyone off. She hasn’t been getting laid, Dean. That’s why she’s moody.”

The frown fell from Dean’s face. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

You pulled your knees back up a little but not all the way to your chest this time. 

Dean looked at you and scratched the back of his neck. “Well, uh, do you … you know …”

You shook your head as you dragged your bottom lip through your teeth. 

“No,” you said. You almost left it at that but Dean’s reassurance that you could tell them anything had you continuing. “I-I … I don’t know how.”

Their eyebrows raised and they leaned back in surprise. 

“What do you mean you don’t know how to … didn’t …” Sam trailed off, unsure of what else he could say.

“The guys that I’ve been with … they never really touched me like that. They just kind of, did what they had to and – and left,” you said.

Dean gave Sam a hard look. “And you wonder why I get so protective of her,” he growled.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re not protective, Dean. You’re possessive. There’s a difference.”

Dean’s jaw ticked but he didn’t argue, probably because he knew Sam was right.

“What about when you were younger?” Sam said. 

You lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. “I never really had the privacy to do it with us on the road all the time. And what free time I did get …” you trailed off as you looked at Dean. 

“You spent it with me,” Dean finished.

You chewed on your bottom lip, wondering if you should say it. If you could say it. 

What was the point in being scared of saying it, though? You were all thinking it. You all knew what happened when you and Dean had been alone together as kids. 

“You seemed to prefer touching me yourself than letting me do it,” you said. 

Sam nodded once and glanced down at his hands with a swallow. Dean let out the breath that you didn’t know he’d been holding as he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He seemed disappointed that you’d finally given voice to the family’s darkest secret. 

That you’d finally made it real.

 

“That’s when Dad sent you away,” Sam said.

You sat up straighter and gave Dean a stern look. You wouldn’t allow him to make you feel ashamed of what happened. “He had no right –”

“He had every right,” Dean growled as he looked back up at you. You pressed your lips together and hardened your features. He sighed and moved close enough to brace his hands on either side of your thighs. “Sweetheart, you were fifteen. I was an adult. I took advantage of you. It was wrong.”

“Then why did you keep doing it?” you argued. “If it was so wrong, why, even after Dad found out, did you keep crawling into my bed? Hell, on the day he kicked me out, Sam walked in on us with your hand between my thighs.” Dean’s jaw ticked and he swallowed as he looked away from you. “If it’s so wrong, then why do you still look at me the way you did back then?”

“Because I’m not a good person,” he growled as he snapped his eyes back to you.

You gave him a sad smile. “You’re wrong. You’re the best person I know.”

He watched you, looking as vulnerable as he must have felt the day your Dad caught him kissing you with your hand wrapped around his most intimate part. 

John had always blamed Dean for everything that happened. He didn’t want to think that his little girl had actually agreed to it. Begged for it, even. 

Dean looked like he wanted to say something more but instead, he made a sound of frustration and pushed away from you. 

He got to his feet and turned his back on you and Sam as he ran his hands through his hair. 

Sam watched him a moment – watched him struggle against every fibre of his being – as he dragged his bottom lip through his teeth. 

He looked at you then and saw your body deflate at Dean’s silent rejection. Without further consideration, he decided to take a chance and make the ultimate decision for the three of you. Be damned Dean’s self-righteousness. Sam no longer wanted to be on the sidelines. 

Life had trampled over him too much for him to deny himself one shred of happiness, no matter how wrong it may be. 

“What if we teach you?” he said.

You looked up at him. “What?”

“What if we teach you how to make yourself cum?”

Dean spun on his heel and gave his brother a hard look. “Are you serious?” he growled.

Sam frowned at him. “Dad’s not here anymore, Dean. We can’t just switch off our feelings and I don’t intend to send her away again. You can leave if you want but … I can’t keep saying ‘no’ to her.”

Sam didn’t let Dean say anything else before he was turning back to you and cupping your jaw in his hand. 

“If you want me to stop just say so, okay?” he said. You nodded. 

He let his eyes drop to your lips. Then to your collarbones as he let his hand run down over them. When the buttons of Dean’s flannel stopped him, he began flicking them open. He made it to your belly button before he stopped and let his hand slide back up over your skin.

He hesitated a moment when he reached the underside of your breast but one glance at your pleading eyes and he cupped you fully. 

Your breath hitched and your mouth fell open as he kneaded your tender flesh and ran his thumb over your nipple.

His eyes stayed locked with yours, his own lips parting at the feel of your breast pressing against the palm of his hand. 

You brought your hand up to make his squeeze harder. He did as you wanted as he leaned in and left a wet kiss on your cheek, your jaw, and then your neck. 

Your eyes closed and your brows furrowed as you let out a soft moan. Sam’s mouth travelled lower and just as his mouth reached the top of your other breast, your finger’s twisted in the sheets and your arched up into him.

“Stop,” Dean growled. 

Your eyes opened to find him standing at the end of the bed with clenched fists and gritted teeth. 

Sam looked over his shoulder at him. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” Dean said.

Sam frowned and let his hand fall away from your breast. “What?”

Dean rolled his eyes and some of the tension fell out of his shoulders. “You’re doing it – you can’t teach her by just doing it. You have to show her.”

Sam chuffed and scratched the back of his head. “Is this you saying you’re in?”

Dean’s jaw ticked as he looked at Sam. “This is me saying you’re a crappy teacher.”

Sam smiled and nodded once. He looked back to you and thought for a moment before gripping your thighs and tugging your body forward on the bed. You squeaked at the sudden movement and he slid in behind you, his legs stretching out on either side of your body. 

“Teach away,” Sam said as he gripped your shoulders and pulled you back against him. 

Dean sighed as he watched you. His hands opened and closed until finally they fell open and stayed that way. 

“Fine,” he growled as he climbed onto the bed towards you. 

He sat back on his heels right before your drawn up legs. 

“Take the shirt off.”

You did as Dean asked. Leaning forward away from Sam so you could pull it off completely and throw it to the ground. Once that was done, you leaned back against Sam and looked at Dean.

Sam’s arms went around your waist as he pressed kisses across your shoulders. Dean gave him a hard look but didn’t say anything.

“Do what Sam was doing to you before. Exactly the way he was doing it.”

Again, you obeyed Dean’s command and lifted a hand to your breast. You kneaded it and rubbed your thumb across the nipple.

“And the other one.” Dean’s voice seemed to be getting rougher each time he spoke. 

“It doesn’t feel as good as when you or Sam do it,” you said as you lifted your other hand to your other breast. 

“It will. I promise.” Dean dragged his bottom lip through his teeth and rubbed the palms of his hands against his thighs. “Close your eyes. Think about something that turns you on.”

The moment your eyes were shut, Sam said, “What are you thinking about?”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean growled. “Let her concentrate.”

“I wanna know.”

“You,” you breathed when you felt Sam’s breath at your ear. “And – and Dean.”

You heard Dean sigh and felt Sam’s chuckle through your back. “Yeah? What are we doing?”

“Dean – Dean’s mouth is between my thighs. And …” you arched up against your own hands, your eyes still closed as you imagined what you were telling Sam, “and your hands are – are where mine are.”

“You mean like this?” You gasped as Sam slid one of his hands up to push one of yours out of the way and take over.

“Dammit, Sam,” Dean growled. 

“Shut up, Dean. Just keep going.”

Dean’s jaw ticked but nevertheless, he ran his hands down the insides of your thighs to coax them open. 

You moaned at the feel of his calloused hands against your skin. When he reached the creases at the apex of your thighs, you lifted your hips towards him in a silent plea. He took advantage of the movement and slid your underwear down over your hips. 

You whined at the loss of contact and opened your eyes to watch him, closing your legs as he slid the cloth down them before opening them again when he threw it to the side. 

He swallowed when he saw you were bare to him. After all these years, he didn’t expect to see you this vulnerable and open to him again. As much as Sam had frustrated him by pushing the subject, he couldn’t help but silently thank him. 

“Okay. Now – now move your hand down between your legs. Feel how wet you are?” 

Even if he couldn’t see you glistening in the light, he would have known. He still knew exactly how to make your body sing for him.

“Yes,” you moaned. 

“Good. Rub your fingers through it, then start rubbing your clit.” He watched with clenched teeth as you did what he asked, trying his best to ignore the wet sounds that came from Sam kissing your neck. 

You pressed your lips together in frustration when you didn’t get the results you were looking for.

“A little more to the left,” Dean said. 

You moved too far. 

Dean flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip in thought before he threw all caution to the wind and shifted forward until he was between your thighs. He gripped your hand in his and directed your fingers to the spot he was talking about.

Your breath hitched when you began rubbing again. You groaned and writhed against Sam’s body as your head fell back on his shoulder.

“That’s always been your sweet spot,” Dean said, though he wasn’t sure that either of you actually heard him. 

He could feel himself getting harder in his jeans as he watched the two of you together. The more turned on he got, the dirtier he felt watching his little sister get herself off while his brother helped. 

He could only imagine what other people would think. 

“Please,” you moaned. “Touch me.” 

Dean didn’t know who you were talking to but he answered anyway. “We’re teaching you how to get yourself off. Not doing it ourselves, Y/N.”

You whined and let your head drop back down so you could look at him.

“Please. Now I know how. I just want you to touch me.”

“Can I touch you?” Sam breathed in your ear before he nipped your earlobe. 

You closed your eyes and groaned. “Yes. Please, Sammy.”

He moaned and moved the hand that wasn’t on your breast, down to play with your clit. He began biting and sucking more than kissing as your ass pressed back against his crotch.

“Stop marking her up, Sam,” Dean growled as he saw the bruising that began showing up on your neck. 

“Dean,” you whined as you opened your eyes to look at him again. 

Dean chewed on his bottom lip a moment before he said. “If – if you play with her g-spot she … her orgasm is more intense.”

You moaned at hearing those words and writhed against Sam again as your toes curled in pleasure.

“My hands are kinda full, Dean,” Sam said. 

You whimpered and reached forward to link your pinkie with Dean’s – the way you used to when you were little. 

“Please, Dean.”

He didn’t think he could hear you beg again. Especially not with the way you were looking at him. Like he was your entire world. It had been a long time since you’d looked at him like that. 

He didn’t say anything else, just gently pried his pinkie from yours before smoothing his fingers through your folds and plunging two of them into you. 

You felt as good as he remembered. It took him no time to remember where your g-spot was. It always seemed to lie a little off centre compared to any other girl he’d been with. 

He had always loved that about you. That you had a little quirk he could never find in another woman. 

You let out a loud moan and let your head fall back again as you dug your nails into Sam’s thighs. 

“How did I put this off for so long?” Sam growled against your skin. 

“That’s it, baby,” Dean said gently as he slid his hand under Sam’s arm and pressed it against your lower abdomen, increasing the pressure and holding you as still as he could.  
“Come on, baby. I know you’re close now.”

Sam glanced at him. “I guess it’s like riding a bike, huh?” he said as he watched Dean fall into an old pattern. 

Dean ignored the slight and instead thrust his fingers harder against your sweet spot. Sam’s fingers sped up on your clit to match Dean’s. 

You writhed against Sam’s body, more forcefully than before. Then suddenly your body tensed and you arched against their hands as your mouth fell open. 

You fell back against Sam a moment later as a string of moans and whimpers fell from your lips. 

When your orgasm caused you to tighten around Dean’s fingers, his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip as his top one twitched up slightly.

“Don’t stop,” Dean growled when Sam’s fingers faltered.

Sam gave him a questioning look but did as Dean said.

“Please,” you whined as your tried to close your thighs. 

“Not yet, baby,” Dean said as he forced one of your thighs down against Sam’s. 

“Sammy,” you pleaded as you wrapped your hands around his bicep.

“Don’t stop,” Dean growled again when Sam looked at him. His eyes never left your face. “Come on, baby. You know what I want.”

A moment later, you were crying out with another orgasm as you gushed into Dean’s hand.

“Good girl,” Dean said as he shifted closer and slowed his fingers down to a steady pace. “There you go, baby. Good girl.” Your thighs began shaking and only then did Dean glance up at Sam. “You can stop now.”

Sam pulled his hand away from your clit. Dean slid his fingers out but instead of pulling away entirely, he rubbed a soothing hand over your folds until your shaking and whimpering calmed down.

You pulled your legs up and closed them when Dean drew his hand away. The giggles set in as you curled up against Sam.

“Who knew you could do that?” Sam chuckled as he looked down at you and threaded his fingers through your hair. 

You giggled again and looked up at him. “Dean used to make me do that all the time when – when you and Dad went out for food. Said it was a trick he only showed me.”

Sam raised his brows and gave Dean a small smile. Dean only had eyes for you, though. 

“Really?” Sam said. 

Dean swallowed and rubbed the palms of his hands against his thighs. “It’s true. I – I never did it to any other woman ‘cause …” he shrugged. “I don’t know.”

But Sam did. “You never wanted to learn anyone else’s body the way you learned Y/N’s.”

Sam smiled when you began softly snoring against his chest. He glanced down at you before looking back at his brother. Dean’s eyes were still locked on your face.

“She’s always been it for you, Dean. I loved her. The same way you did. Still do. But you … you were always the possessive one. You wanted her in every way so bad that you got sloppy. By the end, it was like you didn’t care if anyone saw. You just wanted her to be yours and yours alone. You don’t mind me touching her, sure, but I’d never be able to have her the way you do. You’d never allow it.”

Dean finally looked at his brother and Sam didn’t think he’d seen Dean look that vulnerable since he saw your mother in heaven. 

“She’s it for you, Dean,” he said again. “You can never leave her. It’d ruin you.”

Even if he wanted to, Dean knew Sam was right. You had him wrapped around your pinkie and there was no way he was getting away from you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
